walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick
Rick is based on the comic book character, Rick Grimes. Unlike the TV series, Rick Only has one hand. There are several different variations of Rick that you can get. Info Rick Grimes is the main character and the protagonist of Image Comics' The Walking Dead who was first encountered in Issue 1 in 2003. Rick, a police deputy from Cynthiana, Kentucky, awakens from a coma to find the world infested with zombies. He searches for his wife, Lori Grimes, and son, Carl Grimes, and encounters many survivors along the way, who originate at an Atlanta camp. He gradually becomes the de facto leader to the survivors, and is often faced with many leadership struggles. He soon overcomes this, and changes his mindset, believing in safety in numbers. His leadership qualities and experience lead him to become the Alexandria Safe-Zone leader near Washington, D.C., while continuing to deal with many human threats along the way that cost the lives of his friends and loved ones. He currently lives with his girlfriend, Andrea. Comic Link Rick - Made to Suffer was a reward for iOS users on October 29, 2015. Rick This version of Rick was only available in the early stages prior to the official Release. Leader Skill None. Adrenaline Rush Turn the Tides: All teammates regain 50% of their Max HP, recover from Attack Penalties, and get +15% Attack and +30 Crit for 3 turns. Stats Rick - Made to Suffer Leader Skill All Teammates get +20% Defense against Melee Characters Adrenaline Rush Ambush Attack: Deal 175% Damage to up to 3 enemies. All Teammates get +15% attack and +15% Defense for 3 turns. Stats Rick - A New Beginning Leader Skill All Ranged teammates get +15% HP & +15% Attack. Adrenaline Rush Respected Resolve: All teammates get +40% Defense for 2 turns & recover from Attack Penalties, Defense Penalties & Impair. Stats Rick - Miles Behind Us Leader Skill All teammates get +20% defense against melee characters. Adrenaline Rush Sidekick Support: All teammates regain 40% of their Max HP, and get +80% Defense for 2 turns. Stats Rick - Days Gone Bye Leader Skill All teammates get +12 CRIT and a small increase to item drop chance Adrenaline Rush Instructive Commands: All teammates get +30 CRIT for 3 turns. Stats Rick - Safety Behind Bars Leader Skill All alert teammates get +30% Attack & +24 CRIT Adrenaline Rush Turn the Tides: All teammates regain 50% of their Max HP, recover from Attack Penalties, get +15% Attack, and +30 Crit for 3 Turns. Category:Characters Category:Alert Category:Leader Category:Safety Behind Bars Category:Days Gone Bye Category:Miles Behind Us Category:A New Beginning Category:Fast Category:We Find Ourselves Category:Healer Category:Made to Suffer Category:AOE Attack Stats Rick - We Find Ourselves Leader Skill All Fast teammates get +24 Crit. You get a medium bonus to item drop chance. Adrenaline Rush Rain of Blows: Deal 275% damage and -50% attack for 4 turns to a line of enemies. Stats Gallery Category:Characters Category:Alert Category:Leader Category:Safety Behind Bars Category:Days Gone Bye Category:Miles Behind Us Category:A New Beginning Category:Fast Category:We Find Ourselves Category:Healer Category:Made to Suffer Category:AOE Attack